memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaza Najem
}} Jaza Najem was a male Bajoran in the 24th century. He was a former member (a scientific officer) of the Bajoran Militia, where he held the rank of Captain. He joined Starfleet in 2376 after his homeworld of Bajor joined the United Federation of Planets. By 2380 he was a Lieutenant Commander and served aboard the Titan. Biography Early life and family His father was Jaza Chakrys. His wife, Sumari, and his children died during the Occupation. The death of Sumari, in particular, haunted him given that she died from a Cardassian disruptor blast he believed to have been meant for him. ( ) He was a follower of the Bajoran religion, though for a time his faith deserted him as the Occupation of Bajor piled horror upon horror onto his consciousness--a faith later regained after he escaped from the destruction of an infirmary without a scratch despite catastrophic damage all around him. ( ) The Bajoran Militia In late 2376, Jaza was serving under General Lenaris Holem when a Besinian ship attacked the isolated village of Sidau. Jaza was a member of a team that was investigating the destruction of the village, where Ro Laren met him. Jaza was to have an interview with Ro and Elias Vaughn in Ashalla to join Starfleet a week later. On his application, he requested an assignment to a starship. ( ) Starfleet As he had hoped, Jaza was assigned to a starship, the , as its science officer. ( ) By the year 2379, Jaza was assigned as Science officer on the under Captain William T. Riker on that vessel's exploratory mission of the unexplored Gum Nebula. A deeply spiritual man, Jaza had a unique perspective of his duties as science officer that fully embraced spiritual and metaphysical views and beliefs as well as quantifiable scientific fact and logic; to him, both were equally important and complementary disciplines necessary for a full understanding of the universe. ( ) Jaza was briefly romantically involved with Titan's first officer Christine Vale, but the fling did not last long and ultimately led him and Vale to believe that prolonged relationships did not mesh well with shipboard life. ( ) During his tenure on the Titan, Jaza demonstrated a notable ability to separate the demons of his memories of the Cardassian Occupation from his dealings with individuals in his current situation. In particular, when he spotted the potential for a scientific mind in the deeply introverted Cardassian cadet Zurin Dakal, he took it upon himself to mentor the young man and to help him maneuver himself into a place of usefulness on a research team that initially tried to reject him thanks to his social awkwardness--a fact for which in the end, his protégé was intensely grateful. ( ) The Prophets of Bajor gave Jaza a vision during his resistance years which came to fruition in 2380. Following in the path laid out before him, he chose to face his destiny and remain in the past of the planet Orisha to become their Oracle, paving the way for their society to rebuild itself after yet another future tragedy to befall it. ( ) Career service record Connections Category:Bajorans Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Scientists Category:Science officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Titan personnel Category:Starfleet commanders category:captains Category:Starfleet chief science officers category:starfleet science officers category:starfleet sciences personnel